


夜行动物 Nocturnal Animals

by FFFORI



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Bottom Javier Peña, Cheating, Impossible, Javier the Wife, Long-term Lovesickness, Loveless Marriage, M/M, Saudade, Short-Term Relationship, Suggestive Flirt, Teasing, never-to-be-experienced love, the haunting desire for an imaginary
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: 他心中对哈维尔·佩纳有一个称呼：花冠女神。Tenía el nombre con que conocía a Javier Peña en su corazón: La Diosa Coronada.He had the name with which he knew Javier Peña in his heart: The Crowned Goddess.
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Javier Peña, Pablo Escobar/Javier Peña
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lori100111100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori100111100/gifts).



> 感谢洛老师愿意听我二十四小时的琐碎西皮发言，没有宁的聆听和建议我是写不完这一篇作品的。在开头我要再次复述洛老师一语道破的搞这对西皮的名言：“因为他们是假的，所以他们是真的。” 请欣赏在拉丁美洲最适合搞生死恋的地方发生的爱情故事。

哈维尔•佩纳•埃斯科瓦尔•加维利亚正翻着手里的小说，接着就听见了教堂的钟声。他几乎是立刻就合上手中的书，抬起头看向教堂的方向。他的手指还压在书页上，那是最后一章的第一页。这不是一个足够吸引人的故事，但是用来消磨等待牛肉烤好的这段时间是绰绰有余的了。他总是在为丈夫准备晚饭的间隙读这本书，所以这一本中等长度的冒险故事拖拖拉拉了几个月他还没有看完。有时候第二天拿起书的时候，他已经忘记了前几页发生了什么。又或者看到一个角色的名字，却完全想不起来这个角色是否之前出现过，又或者这是一个新的角色？他不会深究这些问题，他只是继续读下去，看着角色的故事但是又毫不关心。他站起身走到书架旁把书放回原位，但他又忍不住最后看了一眼这最后一章的标题：上校。

后厨空荡荡的，负责做饭的女佣只用负责市长夫妇的早饭和中饭，市长夫人执意亲自为丈夫准备晚饭。市长工作繁忙，难得有机会可以回家吃中饭，市长总是会在前一天的晚上告诉夫人。尽管市长的办公室离家里只有几条街，但是女佣准备两人份午餐的时候屈指可数。夫人有一个习惯，就是会在快到正午的时候走到门口的街道看上一眼，然后转身回屋。女佣会陪同夫人一起进餐。夫人的话不多，大部分时间都是倾听女佣讲述每天买菜时听到的街坊故事。女佣年轻活泼，能把各种故事讲得绘声绘色，夫人总是轻声地笑，绝对不会有牵动整个身体的大幅度动作。佩纳很满意女佣总是在下午下班前把整个厨房收拾得干干净净的，他在走过处理食材的长桌时把手指放上去，让粗糙的木材擦过指腹。他在感受的时候感到一股奇异的心潮澎湃，因为他在夜晚抚摸过丈夫的皮肤时都没有感到如此的眩晕。佩纳把烤好的牛肉放上案板切割，这时他才终于忽略了那种明显的摩擦感。因为他的注意力被牛肉深深吸引了，佩纳知道自己能做出完美的烤牛肉。他的丈夫，马孔多的市长，巴勃罗•埃米利奥•埃斯科瓦尔•加维利亚在晚餐桌前会大声地感谢天父让他娶到哈维尔•佩纳。他经常说如果有客人来做客的话佩纳千万不要做这道烤牛肉，免得让丈夫对于妻子的手艺感到不满而引起争吵。

他先把取出的牛肉放在案板上静置，牛肉冒着热气，看起来不动声色，但是佩纳知道它内芯深处饱含汁水，并且在不断地溢出，却又好好地藏在表皮之下。他知道牛肉是正好的三分熟，他也知道时候到了，美味多汁的部分藏不下去了。在刀片压上表面的一瞬间就瓦解了它所有的伪装，汁水渗了出来。佩纳手腕上用了一点力，就为了看更多的汁水从刀片两旁涌出。他闭起眼睛一用力，尖刀刺进了肌肉纤维。佩纳自己都没有注意到他摒住了呼吸，等到他再次呼吸顺畅的时候，他已经开始切割了。

巴勃罗•埃米利奥•埃斯科瓦尔•加维利亚在下班回家的路上买了一束花，他走进家门时看到妻子像往常一样备好了晚餐。他轻声呼唤着哈维尔•佩纳•埃斯科瓦尔，在对方转身露出惊喜的表情以后伸开双臂，搂住了他可爱的小妻子。哈维尔•佩纳•埃斯科瓦尔亲吻丈夫的下巴和嘴唇，然后低下头，将侧脸靠在丈夫的肩膀上。巴勃罗•埃斯科瓦尔用手指摩挲着佩纳后颈露出来的那一块肉桂色的皮肤，把鼻子埋在佩纳柔软的卷发里，深深地吸进妻子的味道。哈维尔•佩纳•埃斯科瓦尔接过丈夫手里的花束，走到厨房，从柜子里挑了一个上面画着圣母抱子的瓷花瓶，加了一些水进去，便把花束放进去了。他稍微理了理花朵的朝向，使整体看上去和谐一些，然后他便将花瓶放到了客厅。等到他回到餐厅的时候，巴勃罗•埃斯科瓦尔已经准备好了两人的餐具，他替佩纳拉开椅子，然后自己坐回到佩纳旁边的主座。在整个进餐的时候，巴勃罗•埃斯科瓦尔几乎都在称赞佩纳的手艺是更上一层楼，而佩纳已经习惯丈夫的赞美的了。在他们的婚姻中，巴勃罗从来没有对佩纳恶语相向过，佩纳回忆起来，巴勃罗甚至都没有抱怨过佩纳，一次都没有。佩纳觉得自己理应为丈夫的温柔高兴，可是他做不到，他的心中空落落的，久而久之丈夫的赞美在佩纳听起来也只是空洞的重复。他心里有一种强烈的失落感，这种虚无的情绪攥住他的心脏，让佩纳坐立不安，也让他大发脾气。可是巴勃罗连一句责备也没有，只是把佩纳紧紧搂在怀里安抚，佩纳终于大哭起来，松开了紧抓着丈夫袖子的手。他不多过问丈夫工作上的事情。问上一句也像是在例行完成任务，防止晚餐桌上出现让人尴尬的沉默。巴勃罗•埃斯科瓦尔总是会认真把自己的工作流程从早上出门的时候开始讲，一直讲到他在夕阳西下的时候走到家门口，面面俱到，细节琐碎。佩纳从来没有主动去过丈夫的办公室就为了查丈夫的日程，他为数不多去的几次也是因为丈夫提出来让佩纳认识一下自己的同事们，毕竟以后聚会频繁，大家事先熟悉一下。可巴勃罗•埃斯科瓦尔发现自己的妻子也不是一朵交际花，在热闹的聚会上都只是端着一杯香槟，每次都只是跟固定的熟悉的朋友们聊聊天。佩纳也不是不关心自己的丈夫，他自己对社会问题倒是很感兴趣，但是他知道他做不来丈夫的工作。哈维尔•佩纳•埃斯科瓦尔安静地吃着自己盘子里的东西，同时专心地倾听，听到不懂的地方他立即就会追问这是什么意思，在丈夫向他寻求意见的时候，他会先沉思一会，然后根据他的经验和知识给出自己觉得合理的回答。巴勃罗•埃斯科瓦尔永远为妻子的智慧惊叹，每当这时他就开始想自己是一个多么幸运的男人，不仅能遇到哈维尔•佩纳，而且还有幸娶他为妻。

今晚的餐桌上佩纳难得地主动向丈夫倾诉，他是实在憋不下去了，因为近一个月他几乎都在重复这个相同的梦境。听见妻子开口，巴勃罗放下刀叉，给妻子的酒杯添上葡萄酒。于是佩纳开始讲述困扰他的梦境。他梦见自己穿着白色的袍子在一个橡树底下吃葡萄，炎热的夏日午后让他口渴难耐，可是他每摘下一颗葡萄藤上就会长出一颗新的，手中的那一串葡萄他永远也吃不完。巴勃罗沉默了一会，便建议佩纳明天遣女佣去买些葡萄。佩纳只觉得咽喉被堵住，他张了张口最后也没说什么，只是点了点头。他感到心脏一阵悸动，口腔干燥，佩纳这才意识到，他嫁进了一个没有激情的婚姻。这个认知却让佩纳一阵轻松，好像是他很早就认识到了这一点但是一直却不愿意承认。今天就像是撕开了那一块遮羞布，佩纳深深吸了一口气，他感到呼吸都变得顺畅起来。

可以说巴勃罗•埃米利奥•埃斯科瓦尔•加维利亚是因为哈维尔•佩纳才当上马孔多的市长的。他当时作为助理在帮助市长候选人竞选，当他来到马孔多南方一个小镇的时候他第一次见到了当时十四岁的哈维尔•佩纳。在交流的过程中佩纳展示出的对于世界的观点让巴勃罗•埃斯科瓦尔几乎是立刻就意识到佩纳身上这种特质是多么的吸引人。事后证明巴勃罗•埃斯科瓦尔的这种预感是正确的，哈维尔•佩纳总是能就巴勃罗的问题给出建设性的意见，而他自己也因巴勃罗的工作学到了更多的知识。巴勃罗•埃斯科瓦尔在当天下午就向佩纳求了婚，当看到佩纳点了头以后他激动的心情难以言喻。佩纳的父母同意了这桩婚事，在晚上巴勃罗•埃斯科瓦尔•加维利亚就携着自己的未婚妻坐上了回到马孔多的马车。

夜幕降临，佩纳穿着白色的睡袍躺在床的左侧，他总是睡在左侧。他需要在惊醒时能握住另外一个有血有肉的人类，因为白天读过的故事在佩纳的梦境里阴魂不散。丈夫还在洗漱，佩纳平躺着，他没有拉上窗帘，月光从窗子照进来，但是佩纳刚好躺在房屋投下的阴影处。他摸了摸月光下显得洁白的细亚麻床单，他的丈夫喜欢丝绸的布料，一度他们使用了很长时间的丝绸床单，直到有一次他们在做爱的时候佩纳没抓住滑溜溜的布料摔倒了地砖上，在佩纳的再三抗议下，巴勃罗•埃斯科瓦尔只得放弃再使用丝绸料子做床单。他们房间的窗户大开着，一丝若有若无的甜蜜香气被夜晚的风送入室内，佩纳这才想起来现在快要到栀子花盛开的日子了。他不应该忘记的，因为院子里那棵结满了珍珠似的花苞的栀子花树苗正是他的丈夫前些日子送给佩纳的纪念日礼物。二十六年来，巴勃罗•埃斯科瓦尔从来没有忘记那个他向哈维尔•佩纳双手奉上戒指的下午。而对于哈维尔•佩纳来说，他过早地在自己父亲和母亲的姓氏后面加上的别的家族的名字，而他甚至还懵懂着不清楚那姓氏所带来的后果。最初的感觉新奇又甜蜜，可是佩纳发觉在自己的激情烟消云散后每天的生活都变得平淡无奇。久而久之，佩纳每次看见那个他为之抛弃未来一切可能的那个人，那个他为之毁掉青春年华和一切物质利益的那个人的头上，他悲从中来。但是哈维尔•佩纳从任何人变成了埃斯科瓦尔家的妻子时得不到任何补偿，甚至连处子的贞操都享受不到。他妈的，凡是把自由这个无价之宝献出去并乖乖地接受家庭束缚的人都应该得到纯洁的贞操呀！[1]巴勃罗在晚餐桌上跟他说起明日会有别处驻地的军官来到马孔多工作，佩纳最先想到的却是他正在读的那本冒险故事中一直孤身一人的上校。他右侧的床垫陷下去，巴勃罗•埃斯科瓦尔亲吻佩纳的额头，佩纳握住了丈夫的手。他们并肩躺着。佩纳睁着眼睛，他不知道自己今晚是否还会在梦境中回到那棵橡树底下。他只告诉了巴勃罗梦境的前半段，巴勃罗不知道的是，在佩纳梦中被葡萄所困扰的时候，会从远处走来一名男子，夺过佩纳手中的葡萄摔在地上，然后粗鲁地把佩纳推到橡树粗糙的树干上，撕开了佩纳的袍子。佩纳第一次从梦中惊醒的时候面红耳赤，下床走动时内裤上的滑腻感更是让佩纳摒住了呼吸。他深夜打了水在庭院中间清洗内衣，同时在心里忏悔自己的梦境。夜晚的庭院让他陌生，树叶中悉悉索索的声音是他在白天不曾听到的。白日里连穿过林子的风都是悄无声息的，夜晚的庭院显得是这么生机勃勃，佩纳没由来地感觉到安心，可能是他知道有这么多的生物跟他一样无法在夜晚中入眠。佩纳的右耳听见丈夫不久以后就变得均匀的呼吸声，但是他的左耳听见了野外悉悉索索的声音。佩纳便想到当一部分人在熟睡的时候，另一部分的人都在干些什么？也是像夜行动物一样，藏在月亮照不到的阴影下。他们在干什么呢？在生活，在躲藏，还是两者皆有？ 

[1] 《杯底》 _El fondo del vaso_ [西] 佛朗西斯科·阿亚拉(Francisco Ayala)


	2. Chapter 2

就算是在马孔多，今年的夏天也太热了。佩纳很克制着自己拿扇子的手，尽量不让扇扇子的幅度大到一个粗鲁的地步。室外太亮了，佩纳几乎都害怕自己会在马孔多的骄阳下灰飞烟灭。他觉得自己被日夜交替这个自然现象撕扯着：在白日里他是市长的好妻子，但在夜晚他闭起眼睛时他的精神却成为了安第斯山脉的一部分，成为了在山区里昼伏夜出的动物们的一部分。巴勃罗就在自己的办公室里招待新来的那位军官，他橄榄绿色的军服的腋下和胸口都洇出汗渍，在巴勃罗向他介绍佩纳时。面对佩纳向他伸出的手背时他犹豫了一下，不动声色地在裤子上擦了擦手后才轻轻托住佩纳的手，一个轻如羽毛的吻落在佩纳的手指上，佩纳只感受到了一部分，对方的鼻息和余下的亲吻尽数被布料挡下了。手套是镂空蕾丝的，跟佩纳身上的裙子正好是一套，佩纳被他手掌的温度烫的一缩，但是他稳稳地托住了佩纳的手。“夫人，很高兴认识您。我是奥拉西奥•卡里略上校。”上校还保持着亲吻佩纳手背时弯腰的动作，却抬起头来看着佩纳。佩纳抽手离去的时候指尖轻轻蹭过上校的下唇。上校惊愕地看着夫人，不知对方轻浮的举动为何意。可是他只看到佩纳的笑容礼貌而有分寸。上校突然想起年幼时神父带着他们一群孩子学习圣经时的场景：“不可贪图邻人的房产。不可贪爱邻人的妻子、奴婢、牛驴或他的任何东西。”神父的话还回荡在耳边，他告诫自己，不要做一个混蛋。

佩纳第一眼看见上校的时候只觉得对方像一只蜥蜴一样冷酷！谁会在马孔多的夏天把扣子扣到下巴！他冷冷看着上校的军服被汗水浸湿，心里甚至有一些恶毒地在与自己的阴暗面打赌这位上校什么时候会解开自己的扣子。但是他在看到被紧贴皮肤的布料勾勒出来的胸膛的形状时，他脑海中的那个沉寂的想法像煮汤时的浮沫一样快速上涌，即使被压了下去也能再找机会浮到表面。佩纳这时只希望上校在保守秘密方面也能做到像他现在忍受高温一样好，因为就在刚刚，他的丈夫宣布这位远道而来的贵宾将住在他们家。巴勃罗还有工作要做，便让佩纳带上校先回家休息。佩纳领着上校下楼，但是他却在离开室内的门口站住了，外面的世界白的晃眼，可是他意识到自己注定会踏出这一步，而且他必须要明白，一旦他踏出了这一步，跨过了这个门框，一切都没法回头了。上校在他身边站住，看着佩纳放下了帽子上遮阳的面纱：“这样就好了。对不起，亲爱的上校，今年马孔多真是太热了。”然后头也不回地走进了烈日之下。他请求上校陪伴他去集市购买一些食品，虽说是请求，佩纳也只是扭头随意说了一句，而上校也没有拒绝。他们一路挑着树荫下走，佩纳一路上轻声给上校介绍马孔多的建筑和历史，也不知道是不是因为在这种天气里佩纳都不想多花费一点力气说话，上校不得不肩并肩走在佩纳的旁边，再稍稍低一点头才能听清楚佩纳在说些什么。这个姿势走路很别扭，但是更让上校紧张出汗的是，在这么近的距离下，他都能闻见市长夫人面纱上栀子花的香味。佩纳像是一点都没有在意到自己说话的方式给上校带来了多大的不便，他突然地一转头，上校躲闪不及，带着栀子花香味的面纱边缘蹭过上校的鼻尖。

佩纳表情冷静，像是一点也不自觉为什么上校板着脸表情非常不自然。他上下扫了一眼上校僵在那里，微笑着问上校晚上想吃什么。上校的军旅生活没有让他有过选择自己晚餐吃什么的机会，他只能选择晚上有没有东西吃。这让他一时间不知道怎么回答市长夫人的问题，佩纳看见他不知所措的样子也没有多说什么，只是笑得更加开心：“那您就只能帮我拎着篮子了。”于是上校便陪同市长夫人为晚餐挑选食材，而上校不知道的是晚餐的食材都已经由家里的女佣购置齐全。集市上的小贩们已经离开了大半，因为没有多少食物可以在这样的阳光下保存。佩纳停留在一个卖葡萄的摊前，眯起眼睛扫视过面前的水果，最后他用食指和拇指捏起一串表皮上挂着白霜的紫色葡萄，放到上校拎着的篮子里。他又陆陆续续买了一些其他的水果，上校也没感觉手上的篮子有重多少，佩纳逛过摊子大多都是一副心不在焉的样子，快速扫一眼过去就扭头去看别的了，期间跟上校谈话也是有一搭没一搭的，很多时候他问了一个问题，上校认真回答以后他也只是发出一声拉长的鼻音表示自己听到了，也没有接话。

“我们买一些番石榴吧。”佩纳再次开口看向前方一个卖番石榴的女人，她身上的粗布衣裙和番石榴的表皮是相同的颜色。上校顺着他的目光看过去，一个个圆润的番石榴被垒成一个金字塔形。佩纳走过去，一手拢住自己的裙摆，然后并着腿蹲下去，在摊前挑选着饱满多汁的果实。上校看见市长夫人慢动作地下蹲，塌下腰翘起臀部将自己殷实的臀部压在脚后跟上，靠着尖细的鞋跟来支撑整个身体的重量。

于是上校移开视线，看向城镇里的钟楼。那是马孔多最高的建筑物，不管站在镇上的哪里，抬头准能看到这个钟楼。奇怪的是，城镇里的树木停留在比钟楼矮一截的高度就不再长了。他在来的路上问过佩纳为什么城镇里的植物生长得与城镇外的相差如此巨大，佩纳偏头看着他，露出了向幼儿解释生活常识的微笑：“因为这里是马孔多。”等到上校回过头寻找佩纳时，却发现卖番石榴的摊前空无一人。他握紧了篮子的提手，快步走到摊主的面前，向她询问刚才那位买番石榴的夫人去了哪里。这位摊主用她金色的眼睛盯着上校，她说话的时候几乎没有移动嘴唇，她回答道：“那是一个自由的灵魂，先生。他去他想去的任何地方。”上校错愕，他急忙向四周张望，集市在市中心的一个广场上，四周就是住房构成的小巷。前方墙根一个小的反光点引起了他的注意，上校快步跑去，发现那是市长夫人的一只猫跟鞋。他抬头看向前方，是一条曲折的巷子，远处是深绿色的热带雨林，于是上校向前走去。巷子虽然拐了几个弯，但是一直没有岔路，他一开始快步跑着，但是却怎么也跑不到尽头，上校放慢了脚步，下午的小巷里连风的声音都没有，他只听见自己隆隆奔腾的血液被喷射出心脏流过全身时发出的低沉回音。脚下的路已经不再完全是被人畜践踏结实的黄色沙土，他觉得自己已经接近了城镇的边缘，就在前方又一个的转角处，他看见了市长夫人丢弃的另一只鞋。上校再次跑动起来，等到他捡起鞋子，再次抬头的时候，他看到了一棵树冠低矮茂盛的大橡树，而穿着白裙的市长夫人正卧在树枝的分杈上。强烈的阳光从上方照下来，佩纳的白裙子看起来笼罩着一层微光。橡树的分杈像玛丽亚的身躯一样托住佩纳，佩纳头戴白色花朵编成的花冠，闭起双目歪着头靠在树杈上，面容安详。他一条腿曲起，另一条腿自然下垂，裙摆被他的动作带到了膝盖以上，露出那被安第斯山区骄阳亲吻过的蜜色皮肤。他一只手搁在腹部，握着一颗被吃了一半的番石榴，半透明的粉红汁液滴落到了他已经被灰尘弄脏的裙子上。上校深吸了一口气，走上前的脚步竟然是虚浮的。走到近前便闻到栀子花的香味，这不像是他跟在佩纳身后若有若无的气味，佩纳现在戴的栀子花冠的香味几乎凝在空气中，让上校得克服重重阻力才能向前一步。他站在树底下，稍稍抬头就能看见市长夫人沾满尘土的裸足，佩纳还没有醒来。于是上校抬起手，托住了市长夫人的足。

佩纳这才睁开眼，他还保持着卧着的姿势，从高处俯视着上校，他没有从上校手中抽走自己的脚，他一点力气也没有用，就这么虚虚踩在上校的手心上。上校就这么看着悠悠转醒的市长夫人继续吃起他入睡之前没有吃完的番石榴来，他的手指扣进果肉里，水果的汁水顺着他的手指流下来。佩纳在粗糙的树皮上擦干了手指，然后他向着上校伸出了手。上校放下手上的篮子，起身握住了佩纳的手。佩纳轻巧地跃下了树杈，上校下意识伸出另一手去接，于是头戴花冠的白裙夫人就这么落到了上校的怀里。他借着下落的力道拽住上校的领子，然后在上校的嘴唇上烙下一个深深的吻。上校一惊，可是佩纳站稳了以后却用力推了他一把，上校的背抵上了坚硬的树干，佩纳两步上前，再次吻住了上校。他吻的是那么凶，根本不给上校开口说话的机会，佩纳的手攀上卡里略的身躯，而卡里略却紧张地手悬在半空，他没有抱紧佩纳，可他也没有推开佩纳。上校的脑海里再次响起神父的话。他已经是一个罪人了，他这样想到。这根本就不是爱情，他真是罪无可赦，于是他缓慢地把双手扶上了佩纳的腰。可这时佩纳又轻轻用手掌推了一把上校的胸膛，轻巧地离开了上校的怀抱，他的指尖在离开之前还轻轻点了一下，可是他的面部表情是如此坚决。“我们该回家了。”佩纳轻声说道。他没有去拿上校捡回来的鞋子，而是继续赤脚走在发烫的土地上，让沙土溢过趾缝。

他们的下午在沉默中度过，而这给了上校一个安静地观察周围环境的机会。市长的家里陈设简单，一楼是一间宽敞明亮的小厅，地面是夯平的泥土，墙壁则是简单地用白色的油漆粉刷过。小厅通向一座栽着一棵栀子花树苗的庭院，一片精心打理的菜园，还有一棵大橡树为后院畜栏里的动物遮风挡雨。二楼有一个鲜花盛开的露台，而市长夫人偏偏给了上校额外的信息：“那里是我们的卧室。”在晚餐桌上，即使长时间盯着一位得体尊贵的夫人是一种极其失礼的行为，卡里略还是不断察觉到佩纳对他的关心。市长夫人在巴勃罗介绍市政工作的时候对他微笑，在上校讲述自己的军旅故事时发出故作夸张的惊叹，此外，每当巴勃罗讲了一个笑话或发表了什么机智的评论后，上校总觉得佩纳在不经意间会偏过头看看自己的反应。

当晚，上校坐在床沿准备就寝时，突然响起一阵敲门声。上校说了一声稍等，他抓起放在椅子上的衬衫套在背心外面，然后穿上裤子。他拉开门，看见了市长夫人站在门外，还穿着晚餐时的衣裙，手里端着一个银色托盘，上面的陶杯里盛着散发出浓烈可可香气的棕色饮料。

“我做了可可茶，巴勃罗已经拿到他的那杯了。我在想你是不是也需要一杯。”市长夫人挑起眉毛看着愣在门口的上校：“你是准备让我在门口站一晚上吗？”上校后退一步，佩纳目不斜视地从他身边走过，上校在他身后关上门。他转过身，看见佩纳将茶杯放在小桌上，然后便将托盘抱在胸前，站在一旁看着上校。上校拿起杯子，热量在皮肤触碰到陶土的一瞬间传递到上校的手上，他并不觉得手心刺痛，然后他在佩纳的注视下，开始小口喝起可可茶。令他惊奇的是，他现在回想起来发现在曾经的军旅生涯中喝过的可可茶也没那么难喝，现在想来，也许每家的主人都对一杯好喝的可可茶都有不同的标准。“相当不错。”上校的眉头都没有皱一下，他朝佩纳点点头，表达出自己的感谢。但他心里突然有一股冲动，就是告诉佩纳自己到底是怎么想的，比如这杯可可茶不好喝：太苦了，又太辣了；又比如他想向市长夫人发问：那个吻算什么？他又喝了一大口又苦又辣的可可茶，将已经到喉咙的疑问冲了下去。他不应该问出这种问题，他只是路过马孔多，而他也不会久留。也许这只是本地得体的夫人在拿自己找乐子，只有他自己把这一切当回事。

佩纳低下头笑了一声，移开视线看向窗外：“还要多谢您的称赞了。”他听起来心不在焉的，上校注意到市长夫人又开始用“您”来称呼自己了。“您不要再戏弄我了。”上校直视佩纳，但是佩纳仍然看着窗外，将盾牌似的银托盘抱在胸前。“您不要再徒增一个可怜人的痛苦了。”佩纳缓缓转过头，再看向上校的时候两行清泪从他绸缎一样的脸颊上滑下。“我每天要念玫瑰经，以便获得世界和平及战争结束。我们已经遭受足够的痛苦了，这么多的战争，这么多的死亡，难道还不足以停下手中的活计让我们为死去的兄弟姐妹们祈祷吗？人死不能复生，那我们活着的人难道不应该在世界毁灭之前纵情歌唱吗？如果爱上生活是天父所认为的恶，那只能说我罪该致死。”他话音未落，上校已经几步走到他的面前，有力的双手箍住佩纳的胳膊。他低头深深凝望着佩纳在黑暗中闪闪发光的眼眸，佩纳仰起脸庞，满怀期待的看着他：“卡里略！”他急切地轻声呼唤着。“你会良心不安的。”上校低下头吻上佩纳的嘴唇，佩纳闭起双眼张开双臂紧紧抱住上校。他们的心脏跳动地飞快，但是佩纳在亲吻的间隙低声说道：“我不后悔。”


End file.
